Naruto's Party
by KingKarlajrg
Summary: Naruto organizases a party to help his friends relax from missions and soon alcohol becomes the life of the party. (Hints of ShikaIno, NaruHina, NejiTen)


**A/N: Hey everyone, I did this story inspired by a party I was at this weekend. I hope you enjoy it and disclaimer, i dont own naruto xoxo.**

Missions can be really hard, and sometimes all you need is to relax. He knew that very well. His friends have all been getting tougher missions, every time they were getting more and more exhausted. Fortunately, Saturday came, that day was the only day they had available to gather and have a chat.

Naruto decided to throw a party. He organised the party in his house, he bought fourteen bags of potato chips for Choji and eight for the rest of the Konoha 11 plus Sai. He also bought a lot of different flavoured soda. In addition to that, he bought what he thought was going to be the life of the party, booze, a lot of it. He bought different kinds from different regions and was minded to make everyone forget that night.

Naruto set everything up and waited for the guests to arrive. The first one to arrive was Sai at 8:00 pm, the exact hour Naruto said it would start, followed by Sakura and Shino. They helped Naruto arrange the last details of the party and then waited for the rest of them. Lee arrived then, he brought his own drink since he was not allowed to drink alcohol. Actually, none of them were, they were still underage, but they wanted to experiment. Hinata and Kiba arrived together, followed by Tenten and Neji. After waiting for almost an hour, they arrived. Team ten was the last one to arrive since Ino had to get all done and fixed.

The party started slow, everything was calm, the music wasn't that loud and everyone was enjoying their first sips of their drinks.

"Why did you buy alcohol?" Sai asked Naruto, who was serving himself his second drink.

"I don't know. I just wanted to see what happens," Naruto started to take bigger sips from his glass filled with vodka and lemon soda.

"Well then, let's get crazy!" Sai tried making it look as if he had already been to a party before.

Everyone started to laugh.

After a few more sips from their respective drinks and more minutes later, everyone was feeling looser and dizzier.

"We should play beer pong" Kiba suggested, "Team 7 against Team 8,"

The rest of them cheered and supported Kiba's idea as they arranged everything for the game and started.

"Wait…" Ino paused the game, "The loser team has to do a shot,"

Since everyone was already losing the hang of their thoughts, they thought it was a great idea and kept the game going. Kiba was good at throwing the ball, he had been practicing with Akamaru and his food pills. Hinata would get too nervous and throw the ball to everywhere except the glass, besides, she wanted Naruto to win. Shino was trying not to look drunk, so he got help from his insects from time to time. Sakura scored almost every time, but Sai and Naruto failed every throw.

Team eight was winning, they were only missing one more, team seven still had two more glasses to score. It was Hinata's turn, she threw the ball and failed on purpose. Naruto and the rest of the team cheered, this was their chance to win. Sakura threw and she scored. The game was head to head now. Shino was the next one, but then, an idea came.

"We should let someone from the other teams throw the ball," Shino said. He didn't want anyone to notice how drunk he was feeling now.

"Why? Are you a chicken?" Naruto asked Shino.

"No, just to let them play too," Shino kept on lying.

"Yeah, I think it's a good idea," Sakura said, she was tired of being the only one scoring.

"Choose your fighter," Kiba said as he adopted a ninja like position.

Team seven thought about that for a moment and went for Lee. Lee wasn't allowed to drink due to his aggressiveness when drunk, so he was sober and ready to score.

Team eight chose Neji, they believed he could get that ball inside that glass with beer. Besides, he wasn't that drunk yet. If Neji scored, but Lee didn't, they would take a shot. If Lee scored, but Neji didn't, it was the same deal. But if both Lee and Neji scored or didn't score they would all take a shot. It was all on their hands now. Neji was the first one to throw, unfortunately, he was a little bit tipsy.

"Ugh, fuck off Neji!" Kiba yelled as he clenched his fists.

Team seven cheered as if they had already won, but they still had to score. Lee threw the ball as close as he could to the glass, but failed miserably. Everyone had to do a shot now.

"Take that Naruto!" Kiba kept yelling. The drunker he got, the louder he talked.

Ino served each team member their shot. They counted up to three and then drank it as fast as they could.

"I think we should do a shot together, because I love each and everyone of you," Sai suggested another bad idea that seemed great at the moment.

Everyone supported those ideas since alcohol was taking the power of their thoughts. They all did that shot together and one more just because.

They ended the beer pong game and started to talk about memories and trivial stuff they had in their minds when Naruto suggested another good but bad idea, "Let's play never have I ever,"

Everyone arranged around Naruto's dinner table and set the rules. Three fingers up and the first one to lose would have to do another shot.

"Never have I ever re-gifted something that was gifted to me," Naruto was the first one.

They all looked at each other as they judged who was putting fingers down. Kiba, Neji, Tenten and Ino were the first ones down. They all started to ask each other which gift did they re-gifted loudly and drunkenly.

"I hope it wasn't one of my gifts," Shikamaru, who was very drunk, said to Ino.

"Uh," Sakura chanted as she still held her three fingers up, "My turn, I have a good one," Sakura took a sip of her drink and continued, "Never have I ever had a crush on Ino,"

Everyone turned their heads to Shikamaru and started to scream at him to get his finger down.

"What a drag…" He rolled his eyes but did as they said, it was true, "Whose turn is it?" Shikamaru asked as he kept on drinking from his vodka filled glass.

"Mine," Ino said, she licked her lips and started talking, "Never have I ever spied or tried to spy in one of the girls from this table,"

All the boys started to look at each other, they knew she was aware of who has done that. Kiba, Choji, Sai, Lee, Naruto, and Shino got their respective finger down.

"Yeah! Kiba is going to lose!" Naruto screamed.

Kiba held his middle finger up instead of his index finger. It was Kiba's turn, he thought of what he was going to say for a while and then said, "Never have I ever belonged to the Hyuga Clan,"

Hinata and Neji laughed. As absurd that statement was, it was true and they had to put one finger down. Hinata still had two fingers, but only one remained for Neji.

Hinata's turn was next. She wasn't sure what to say, she was already tipsy and her thoughts were blurry, "Never have I ever had pink hair," Hinata looked at Sakura, she was the only one left with her three fingers up.

Sai was next, he looked at everyone in there, already drunk, or at least tipsy. Everyone had already drank at least a shot or a glass of some kind of alcohol, he too, was feeling a little bit dizzy and drunk. He thought of something that was impossible for any of them to experiment and went for that, he didn't want to be the one who made someone drink a shot, "Never have I ever had to wear different clothes to hide a hickey,"

Shikamaru put his second finger down, leaving everyone surprised about that statement.

"What?" Sai asked confused, "Who gave you a hickey?"

Shikamaru took a big sip from his drink and said, "In this game you're supposed to tell the sin, not the sinner," he took another big sip and continued, "Never have I ever slept nude,"

Sai, Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji and Lee had to put their fingers down. Sai was left with one finger as well as Choji, Tenten, Naruto and Lee. The losers were Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru. Shikamaru wanted to take a shot with a reason, that's why he made himself lose.

Ino served the three losers their tequila shot and hand out them. As they swallowed it, they did all kinds of faces.

The time passed and they were drunk enough to forget about everything about that night. Things started to get crazier and crazier as the music played louder and louder. Tenten danced with Neji in a sexy manner as Lee, who wanted to gain Tenten's attention back, was doing all kinds of push ups and handstands. Hinata was laying face down on the couch trying not to puke, Naruto was taking care of her as he also tried not to vomit. Sai and Shino were laughing at Kiba who was not able to stand up on his own. Sakura was crying about Sasuke and Choji consoling her, but he was also crying about how he would never be able to find a girlfriend. Ino was against the kitchen wall as Shikamaru kissed her lips.

After a few more drinks and a few more hours, the first one to fall was Hinata, she fell asleep on Naruto's couch. The party kept going and the next one was Kiba, the rest of them took this chance to draw and write things on his face. Few more hours went by, Shikamaru was talking to Choji about what happened with Ino, Lee was laying in the floor with Sakura trying not to fall asleep, Tenten and Neji were locked inside the bathroom kissing. Sai, Naruto and Shino were singing together.

"You're my best friends," Sai said as he hugged both Shino and Naruto. They were still singing but the words coming out of their mouths were incomprehensible, "I love you guys, I love everyone here," Sai kept talking.

"I need to go to the bathroom," said Naruto. He walked to his bathroom tipsily and tried opening the door. Meanwhile, inside the bathroom Neji and Tenten tried to make it look as if they weren't doing anything. "Who's in the bathroom?" Naruto knocked the door.

Tenten opened the door, her lipstick was smudged and her hair looked like a mess. She walked outside the bathroom and a few seconds later, Neji walked outside the bathroom too. Naruto didn't say nothing, he just did what he had to do.

Lee and Sakura were still laying on the floor and talking about what just happened. Lee was confused, he didn't know if he liked Tenten or if it was just a whim. Sakura talked about how she felt with everything that happened with Sasuke. Choji joined that conversation. They were all unbottling their feelings and talking about love.

Sai, Neji and Shikamaru decided to return Hinata home. Neji carried her on his back, Sai and Shikamaru joined them. After a while, Sai and Shikamaru returned to the party a little bit sober, so they decided to drink more. Neji didn't come back to the party, his mission was done. Everything he wanted from this party was to kiss Tenten.

Kiba was still sleeping on the couch. Shino and Naruto were still painting things on Kiba's face.

Tenten and Ino were talking about their experiences in this party. Ino wasn't sure whether to go for a second round of kisses or just leave it like that. Tenten suggested her to do it, since they were drunk and that was a great excuse.

The party was dying slowly. After a couple of hours the only ones left were Sakura who was helping Naruto clean everything, Kiba trying to take off of his face all the works of art his friends did and Shino who was helping him.

It was almost sunrise and everyone was already at their homes, sleeping. Even though the next day they felt really sick, they really had a great time. They thanked Naruto for that party and promised to repeat it, although they didn't remember anything.


End file.
